Huntress 101
Skilled in the art of ranged weaponry and deadly traps, the Huntress is a deadly addition to your team. Able to strike hard and fast, defeating enemies from a distance. She may also lie down traps, defences set to trigger when any careless monster sets foot too close. Should you choose the Huntress to aid you on your quest, this guide serves to propel you forward in your adventure. (This guide assumes you are just starting out with the game, and the huntress.) Builds ---- As you begin leveling up and choosing where to spend your skill points, questions begin to arrise. How should I build my Huntress? Where would my points be spent best? There are three routes that one may choose to make the most of their hero. What you choose depends entirely on how you play. Trap Build - Forsaking the art of combat, you can choose to place all your attention to your defences, the Traps. This Huntress may not be able to help fight in a pinch, but rest assured, nothing will get past your traps alive. Pros: *High trap damage *Larger number of charges *All but one trap is AOE (Area of Effect), meaning they will damage large amounts of monster at once. Cons: *Leaves the Huntress with low health and damage resisance, making her too squishy for battle. *The Trap Huntress will not be able to strike hard with her own weapons. Where to place stat points: *Trap Detonation Count *Trap Damage *Trap Radius *Trap Reset Speed *Hero Casting Rate DPS Build - Instead, should you leave behind your trap skills, you may choose to pursue the art of combat. This Huntress will leave even the most fierce ogre trembling, assuming he is still around to do so. Unfortunately, this Huntress' traps will be utterly useless. Pros: *Weapons are ranged, allowing you to attack most mobs without fear of mass mob retaliation *High level weapons do high damage and can pierce monsters or have split attacks (i.e. shoot more than one projectile) Cons: *Traps will not do as much damage *Lack of a good barrier makes soloing harder Where to place stat points: *Hero Health *Hero Damage *Hero Speed *Piercing Shot *Invisibility (Optional) Hybrid Build - However, one does not have to forsake either art, but can instead embrace both. This Huntress will be versatile, able to lay deadly traps and then continue to join the fray. Unfortuantly, with her skills spread out, she will not be as powerful in either set as much as pure DPS/Trap builds. *Good for public team games *Able to use both her weapons and traps efficiently Cons: *Health and Damage will not be the highest when needed *Traps will be lacking on maps that need them Where to place stat points: *Well across everything obviously. However, you can choose which way to lean your points towards. Its completely up to how you play! Tower Breakdown ---- Proximity Mine Trap (Red Trap) {C}The most basic of the huntress' traps, the proximity mine is one of the most deadly weapons at her disposal. The proximity mine is AOE and once triggered it will damage any monster within its range. This trap is best used in areas where many monsters will be within its range. If placed in front of towers, the proximity mine can stop koblods before doing major damage. With its low reload time and large AOE range, the proximity mine is quite a useful trap. The proximity mine does physical based damage. Cost: 3 Defense Units 40 Mana Gas Trap (Green Trap) When activated, the gas trap will stop all monster movement but Large Monsters which are stunned for a split second. Since this trap is AOE, it is great for stopping and gathering monsters into small hordes for the other huntress' traps to kill. A good combo is to place the Inferno trap slightly in from of a gas trap so both get activated and monsters take the most damage. This trap is poison based and will not stop poison resistant monsters. Cost: 3 Defense Units 30 Mana Inferno Trap (Orange Trap) {C}The inferno trap is the second AOE damage trap at the huntress' disposal. When a monster steps into this trap, the ground around it lights on fire, causing constant damage over time. So long as monsters are within the fire's effect, they will take damage. This is contrary to all other traps which has its effect applied upon activation. This trap is best used with the gas trap or near barricades as its constant damage only increases the longer monsters are within its range. This trap is fire based and will not damage fire resistant monsters. Cost: 4 Defense Units 60 Mana ' 'Darkness Trap (Purple Trap) {C}This trap will divert any monsters attention away from nearby players, as well as loose their elemental alignment. When activated, monsters will pause and attempt to attack any player outside its range. Thier elemental alignment will also be dropped, leaving them open to elemental damage traps such the Inferno Trap, or the Apprentice/Adept elemental towers. This trap is perfect for situations where too many elementally aligned monsters are seeping past your defenses. Cost: 3 Defense Units 70 Mana ' 'Ethereal Spike Trap (Blue Trap) {C}The ethereal spike trap is the last and most powerful trap available to the huntress. The EST is a single target, high damage trap that can exceed 7,000 damage when fully leveled. This trap is best used for Large Monsters which include Boss monsters. The one disadvantage of the EST is that it will only attack one monster within its range and the monster is chosen at random. The EST is as likely to attack a goblin as Mecha. Cost: 3 Defense Units 80 Mana ' Huntress Skills ---- '50pxInvisibility Invisibility allows the huntress to turn invisible to monsters. This allows her to build traps, repair towers, or attack without fear of being targeted. Invisibility does NOT stop the huntress from taking damage if she gets too close to ogre attacks. In PvP, the huntress' ability will stop monsters from attacking her but players can still see and attack the huntress at will. 15 Mana activation cost and 4 Mana per second increasing, 4 second cool down 50pxPiercing Shot The piercing shot is an ethereal move that will pass through any monster including ogres. The cost of this skill is quite high but if the player has extra mana and needs a quick burst of damage, piercing shot will do the job. This skill is best used by players who have an elemental disadvantage against a monster as nothing is immune to PS' damage. Best used on Monster Fest or when all towers have been built and upgraded. (I pt in Piercing shot increases the ability damage by approximately 6% of generic weapon, including hero attack bonus) 40 Mana per use, 3 second cool down Huntress Weapons ---- The huntress has access to 2 major types of weapons, Bows and Guns. Each type of weapon has its own advantages and disadvantages. Try to find weapons with the piercing effect and a high ammo capacity, fast attack rate, and medium-high damage. If you can, try to nab some with higher levels. 100+ levels should be fine. Notable execptions are the Portal Guns. They do not have any attack, not counting the Piercing Shot ability. If you bought the game through Steam, you will receive one of these guns in the Tavern. Like the Portal Gun from the Portal series, this gun allows you to teleport yourself, monsters, or projectiles across the map. The quiver, instead of showing you how many shots you have left, will show you how long you can keep both portals open. Close either portal and the timer will automatically regenerate. Huntress Stats ---- There are 10 possible places to spend the Huntress' stat points on, 8 Statistic areas and 2 Skills: ' '' 'Hero Health This stat increases the Huntress' Health increasing her overall survivability. Every Huntress should invest a few points in this stat as they are rather squishy. Health is an important stat to increase as the player levels. New maps and harder difficulties require the Huntress to invest in their health more. (120 max) ' '' 'Hero Damage Placing points in Player Damage increase the damage of each attack done by the player. This stat is not useful for tower builds and is only good for a DPS build. The increase of this stat is a % based on the player's equipped weapon, so early on adding points to this stat will not help as much as other stats. It is best for a player to wait until mid to end game to max player damage. (120 max)(1 pt increases base weapon dmg by approximately 2% ) ' '' 'Hero Speed This stat increases the players movement speed. Maxing this stat is essential for all classes but maxing should be put off until later levels. A few points early into player speed will allow the player to cross the map relatively fast. Items can be used to cover player speed late game. With the release of Respecs, it is great to max this skill for a tower build early on, then armor permitting, respec this to zero (120 max between stat points and armor) It is good to note that this stat does have a hard cap, so its best not to pump a lot of your points here. ' '' 'Hero Casting Rate This stat increases the rate at which the player creates and repairs traps or towers. This is a good skill to place points in if the player is doing a Trap build otherwise the points can be better placed elsewhere. The Huntress' traps have relatively low health and being able to rebuild them quickly is needed. A tower build Huntress should also focus on repairing all towers or traps. The final points of a DPS build can be placed here to help repair and upgrade towers/traps on the player's down time. (120 max) ' '' 'Trap Detonation Count Huntress' are unique in that their traps do not have health but rather a number of times they can be activated. This stat increases the number of times a trap can activate. Any huntress looking to use traps should have tower health around 20 or more, otherwise all traps only have 2 activations. (120 max) ' '' 'Trap Damage Tower damages increases the damage of all Huntress' traps. This is a good skill to max if the player is going for a trap or hybrid build. The increases from maxing this stat are well worth upgrading early. The more damage the player's traps do, the less likely the towers are to get damaged and need repairs. Though, trap health is much more important early on as the traps have a high base damage. (120 max) ' '' 'Trap Radius This stat increase the range of traps effective range. This is important to invest in as the range of traps increases with each point although, other stats like damage and attack speed should come first. More range = more damage as the traps can hit more monsters. This stat is best left until higher levels due to already large range traps. One exception is if the player is going for a boss damage build, as the increased range will make ES traps less effective. (120 max) ' '' 'Trap Reset Speed Trap Reset Speed increases the attack rate of all huntress' traps recharge after activating. This is an important skill to max if the player is going for a trap or hybrid build as the damage output of each trap is greatly increased. This should be maxed if the player intends to do a Trap build. It is crucial to place a few stat points in TRS early so that traps like the gas trap will effectively stop monsters for long periods of time. (120 max) Solo Strategies ---- The ways to conquer your foes are as limitless as your foes are in number. As such, it is always best to experiment to see what best fits the level, difficulty, gametype, as well as your own personal play-style. Should you still need help, here are some simple basic strategies to get you started. Trap Overlay As the name suggests, simply overlay the traps. Simply place the trap or traps you want to be activated first slightly in front of the rest. Using Multiple Heroes One does not have to merely fight hordes of monsters on their own. In fact, many of the strongest heroes are stronger because of their friends. If your Huntress is struggling to tackle challenges on her own, it is best to add the power of the other heroes. When you first start out, you do not need to have every hero you can find, the four basic heroes will do. While one hero may be limited, the possibilities of four separate heroes (or more if you choose to purchase DLC Heroes) are impossible to summarize in a simple guide. Once again, while I will show you an example or two, do not hesitate to experiement on your own. Multiplayer Strategies ---- Depending on who you decide to play with, your game experience will change quite a bit in multiplayer. The host of the game (if it is not you) may decide to give you one of several different jobs to fullfill depending on how you powered you Huntress. Remember, this is now a team effort. Builder/Defence Maintainer If your Huntress' stats are geared toward your traps, oftentimes you will be put to work building and mainaining the defenses. Most likely, if the game is not pre-organized with personal friends or if you join mid-level, the host will want you to keep the defences from falling. A key asset of the Huntress is her speed and her ability to remain invisible from most monsters. Take advantage of this. Keep yourself hidden when possible and focus on repairing/upgrading the defences using your speed to cross the map quickly. Don't worry about monsters, let the DPS heroes take care of that. Just make sure no monsters break past your defenses. If you do get to build, be sure to consult with the team, in order to optimize your defences and reduce any conflicts with your team. (Like I've said many times, do not be afraid to fail; experiment!) DPS/Monster Sweeper If you have geared your Huntress towards killing monsters, you will naturally find yourself in the fray. Once again take advantage of your speed. Try to focus on areas where monsters are hitting your defences the hardest and clear that area. Once things have smoothed out, look for the next area. It is also best to focus on the monster that are the heavy damage dealers, such as ogres. (Or bosses if you are on a boss wave) It is best to get these guys out of the way before they wreak havoc on your defences. F.A.Q. (Fabricated Asked Questions) ---- Q: Can you provide a detailed chart for stat here? A: Unfortunately, no. To be perfectly honest, I have no clue how to gather this data. Besides, this is meant to be a beginners guide to help new players start out and to prepare them for the game ahead. Q: What is the best weapon to use? A: Try going for high attack, high level, and high DPS guns. Sorry, I can't be more specific than that. The best weapon to use depends on what DLC you have and whatever may be the flavor of the month. (Unless I'm mistaken, the addition of 100+ level weapons have leveled the playing field a little) Q: Why didn't you include such and such strategy? A: Because I probably didn't know it. XP If you know of a good strategy, feel free to post it. I'l gladly add it to the guide, with credit given of course. :) Q: Help! I just got the Shards DLC and I don't know how to progress with my Huntress! A: The first thing to do is try the first Shard Level. If you find yourself squashed, head on over to the previous survival mode levels. Thankfully, since Trendy added the ability to jump back in the same wave you left off/had to leave at, survival has become much easier to tackle. (and you don't have to do it all in one sitting!) Once you grinded and leveled better gear, you should be ready to tackle the DLC! Any tips or suggestions? Feel free to post them below and I'll get to them the best I can! Thank you for reading my guide! Category:Guides